


Rebirth

by Lord_Robbie



Series: The travels of Supergirl, Earth 38 Interdimensional Traveller [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Lesbian pregnancy, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Tickling, Rape, Spanking, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: Rhea wants a family again, no matter what. And as Mon-El said the Queen of Daxam always gets what she wants. Meanwhile a new force rises with a character reminiscent of a bisexual Demon-Human Hybrid appears while Allura Grael continues her plans.





	1. Allura Grael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Allura Grael

Kara stood by the chambers as she pondered what allura had said. Daughter of Cat Grant and Kara Zor-El. She was the Father of the one who did all this. She didn't doubt it was true. But she was still shocked. What would she say to Cat? "Wait, is Cat pregnant now?" Kara suspected she was. From their first time. What did that mean for Cat.

Allura monitored the screen. She could see there would be more than one interdimension traveller on their way. "The Kara Zor-El from the Daxamite Invasion World - Universe 13478938B. She will be leaving the Polyamorous Universe 1351269873C. And it seems coming here. We shall see what she and Barry Allen of Universe 1B shall bring." "Allura, can we talk just the two of us?" asked Sara. Allura's eyes changed as she turned to face her paramour.

"You are going to be born now. So what happens now? You are going away, are you?" Allura shook her head. "After I took on the Wayne skin, I made small alterations of myself; so I could exist as an individual, not as a temporal anomaly or duplicate. So I will exist independently. And I will ensure that my nightmare world never comes to be!"

"Will the Bat force keep you as the Batman? Or choose another? You said it chooses Wayne before. Will there be two of you now? I know you are the Batman. But do the changes alter things?" Allura pulled Sara to her lips. "Nothing changes. I am still Batman, where the Bat chooses Wayne or not. I have a request." "Anything!" replied Sara, happy and telieved to have Allura back. "I need to take your DNA. May I please have one of your beautiful hairs? It is impo..." Sara pulled a hair off and hand it to Allura before she could finish. "I love you, Allura. You have my complete trust!" Allura's lips trembled before they crashed into Sara's. "I love her too much!" realised Allura.

"The girl is beautiful!" thought Galatea as the alien and the human fought. The alien ends it by calling her self-centred, selfish, cowardly and bitchy. The girl struggled to maintain her icy demeanour as the alien stomped off. "Her loss!" declared Galatea, cozying up to her. "Agreed. So who are you?" asked the girl. "An alien shapeshifter looking for a good time. My name is Linda Lee or at leadt that is one of them. But people call me alex Danvers." "And why is that, Linda?" enquired the girl, shaking her hand.

"Because I shapeshifted into a human federal agent by that name to approach you!" The girl smirked, the alien girl forgotten. "So Linda Lee, what do you really look like?" "Come back with me and find out!" she whispered back. "I might just do that!" grinned back the girl. "My name is Maggie, by the way!" "Did I mention that I can read minds, Detective Maggie Sawyer? A girl has to be careful with her breakable heart, after all." Maggie's eyes widened briefly before nodding. "What am I thinking now, Linda Lee?" Galatea replied by pinning the pretty detective against the bar wall, lips and hands in full motion.


	2. First Victim: Lillian Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea wants a family again, no matter what. And as Mon-El said the Queen of Daxam always gets what she wants. Lillian is kidnapped by Rhea. What plans does the murderous Queen of Daxam have for the xenophobic Luthor, especially for a new family?

Lillian groaned. Her whole body hurt. Where was she? She tried to rise but she couldn't. "You need not bother to stand, human. You cannot. Your machine is being fixed now. We shall see if we can put its cybernetic components as well as its human pieces to better work!" Lillian tried to speak, but no sound left her lips. She glared hatefully and impotently at the vile, female alien before her. "I have removed part of your voice box. I don't want to hear you as I enter you again!" Lillian couldn't keep her eyes from widening. "Again! What else has this filthy alien done to me!" "You shall soon bear the Princess of Daxam. It will kill you of course, but no matter. A pity, my daughter will need your nutrients to gain invulnerability to lead, but it seems fitting after what you did to my son!"

The Daxamite! She was about to be raped by the Daxamite's mother. She couldn't keep out the grunt, her speech reduced to primitive sounds now. "Well inferior though you are, you are at....least aesthically...pleasing. And....far less...experienced that a mother....should be." Lillian's rage was made worse by her moans. This evil creature had experienced women before. And she clearly knew how to please them. The kneading of her still firm breasts and buttocks sent shockwaves of pleasure into her. She hated this, she needed the Daxamite to stop. The vibrating strap-on filled her perfectly, playing with her inner muscles, driving more mewls out of her. Soon she and the Daxamite experienced the apex together as an overwhelming sense of shame engulfed her. Rhea left her making the human cry. "Erase her memory!" proclaimed the Queen. A machine unnoticed whirled, pelting Lillian with light. She screamed a low note before sleep took her. Rhea dressed quickly. Revenge was taking place. She looked forward to round 2. The humans and the Kryptonian would pay.

"It looks like it went well!" noted the Imp. Rhea forced herself not to react. Aligning herself with this interdimensional creature was revolting. But she needed his help for now. Later, she would destroy him. The Fifth Dimension was also known as the Fourth World, ruled by the murderous Darkseid and the noble Highfather. Two brothers who possessed powers beyond their understanding. Mxyzptlk's powers could be limited by the bracelets; but Darkseid's would not. Rhea was still angered by what she had recently learnt. But it wouldn't matter. Her unborn daughter would bring the justice she sought. "I cannot stay forever. I must assist a friend Savitar in his plans. My powers are not as great as that should be. We should attack soon. That way, your son can be returned and I can finally have her. Time is running out, your Highness!" Rhea reminded herself again, she needed him as he teleported away. But not for long!

Rhea heard a bleep that alarmed her. What the hell was that sound? She turned to see the imp gone and....an army of White Martians attacking the ship. She turned to her soldiers who were falling rapidly against this army. "Fight back! Fight in the name of Valor and Rao! Fight in Andromeda's name! Show courage, you scum!" She barely avoided a White Martian as she ran towards the holding cells. She needed to reach the breeding chambers, before her progeny fell. She burst through the door, all passing out from the stench. The acrid, acid smell of death. Her women....they were in various stages of death. But she spied Lillian Luthor, being assisted by that arrogant human Cat Grant. Before she could attack, she fell something sharp against her head. And the Queen of Daxam slept.

Liz Summers felt rage. Rage was an understatement. Body after body of fallen Daxamite experiments fell away. So much potential in the future was lost. "And yet, not quite!" Liz turned to face...Cat Grant? Except she wasn't. "I go by many names. When the Dark ones began their work, I was of the same kind as you. A Titanite being of Energy. But the changes have altered me. I have been called many names over the years, but you can call me Cat Grant, the powerful Worldkiller!" "You aren't the Queen of all Media!" The so called Cat Grant grinned as she massaged Lillian's exposed clit. Lillian moaned loudily as her eys flittered. "She won't remember a thing. Fix her voice box and she will bare a daughter. A daughter....of Titan!" Before Liz could respond, Cat Grant was gone. She sighed as she picked up Luthor. "An enemy of the Martians is satisfactory at least!"

Lillian woke up, bleary eyed. She was struggling to remember what happened. All she could recall was the Daxamites had left. But she couldn't get up. Wide eyed, she turned to her wrists. She wasn't bound, but she couldn't rise. "Cadmus has fallen." She turned her head to spy a small blonde woman.

"Those filthy, White vermin annihilated them. But none of those plague filled beasts, remain. You are pregnant with the Daxamite Rhea's baby." Lillian's eyes widened at that. "It won't be long now!" declared the blonde woman. A light fell upon Lillian and her shirt disappeared. Her large, bulging belly and size E bra were exposed to Lillian's horror. "The machine that keep you from moving, is both providing you with nutrients and keeping you from making sounds. I need the baby to live. The blue light beaming currently across the back of your head is scanning your memories. Soon I will add your knowledge to our skillbase; so we can save Earth from the Martian scum!"

She paused as Lillian tried in vain to move her head or any part of her body. How dare this presumptious woman use her, a Luthor, as a scientific experiment! "The Kryptonian left to pursue the imp MXY. When she returns, you won't need to worry. Cat Grant seduced you, while Rhea fled. I have Rhea captive. She had twelve other women with her, neither they nor their half human, half Daxamite babies lived. The Martian parasites saw to that!" She paused, closing her eyes in apparent sorrow. Lillian hated this woman more.

"Everything is as it shouldn't be. But not for long! Show her, dear brother!" A lanky, black haired man entered the room. After blasting a wall with his heat laser vision, he shapeshifted into a Green Martian, before making fire with his hands. "Xander Summers, my elder brother, is the first of a new breed! Part Martian, part Kryptonian and part Titanite! After the annihilation of our human-Daxamite ancestors known as Titanites by the 31st March 1986, the crisis, the White Martian creatures thought only humans remained in their quest for mastery of the Solar System of Sol! But we will fix that. We will finish the White Martian disease as we treat any virus; with a cure!!! That is why we repaired the damage to your voice box. So that your daughter will live! Praise me to her, for she shall lead us to glory!!!"

"This sick little blonde is insane!" "I know you can't accept this. But humanities' ability to adapt is why he have survived. And soon being a metahuman will be the norm! Being the next level of evolution will be common and desirable. It's what the Germans failed to understand. It is genetic absorption and diversity that leads to a master race, not worthless primitive genetic homogeniality! And soon a better, superior race of humanity shall emerge! The new Titanites shall return and master the solar system of Sol! So swears Elizabeth Anne Summers of the Titanite House of Em!!!"

Liz Summers was pleased with the progress of the birth. Soon the baby would be born. Lillian had served her purpose in keeping the White Martians at bay. Her beautiful bride Satsu was waiting for her as they met Lena Luthor. Lena was still adapting to her circumstances, following her kidnapping by the Daxamites. She now had a baby as a result of the machinations of Rhea. The baby between her and Prince Mon-El. Sadly, Elizabeth was able to confirm the baby was no Titanite. The boy was Daxamite in all ways except vulnerability to pure lead.

This stood in contrast to the Prince. He was now female, invulnerable to lead, but potentially a Titanite. He had strange abilities, like electrical vision, allowing him to repair and restore mechanical devices like vehicles and data centre system, but not copper like telephone cables (http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Comics_Vol_1_282). Nevertheless Prince Mon-El of Daxam (http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Andrea_Brooks) now known as Monica Elliot would serve her purpose as Elizabeth's plan came to fruition.


	3. The rise of a new leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves for an unexpected change in direction. While Elizabeth negotiates with Lena, we learn more about 'Cat Grant'

RECAP:

Lillian woke up, bleary eyed. She was struggling to remember what happened. All she could recall was the Daxamites had left. But she couldn't get up. Wide eyed, she turned to her wrists. She wasn't bound, but she couldn't rise. "Cadmus has fallen." She turned her head to spy a small blonde woman.

"Those filthy, White vermin annihilated them. But none of those plague filled beasts, remain. You are pregnant with the Daxamite Rhea's baby." Lillian's eyes widened at that. "It won't be long now!" declared the blonde woman. A light fell upon Lillian and her shirt disappeared. Her large, bulging belly and size E bra were exposed to Lillian's horror. "The machine that keep you from moving, is both providing you with nutrients and keeping you from making sounds. I need the baby to live. The blue light beaming currently across the back of your head is scanning your memories. Soon I will add your knowledge to our skillbase; so we can save Earth from the Martian scum!"

She paused as Lillian tried in vain to move her head or any part of her body. How dare this presumptious woman use her, a Luthor, as a scientific experiment! "The Kryptonian left to pursue the imp MXY. When she returns, you won't need to worry. Cat Grant seduced you, while Rhea fled. I have Rhea captive. She had twelve other women with her, neither they nor their half human, half Daxamite babies lived. The Martian parasites saw to that!" She paused, closing her eyes in apparent sorrow. Lillian hated this woman more.

"Everything is as it shouldn't be. But not for long! Show her, dear brother!" A lanky, black haired man entered the room. After blasting a wall with his heat laser vision, he shapeshifted into a Green Martian, before making fire with his hands. "Xander Summers, my elder brother, is the first of a new breed! Part Martian, part Kryptonian and part Titanite! After the annihilation of our human-Daxamite ancestors known as Titanites by the 31st March 1986, the crisis, the White Martian creatures thought only humans remained in their quest for mastery of the Solar System of Sol! But we will fix that. We will finish the White Martian disease as we treat any virus; with a cure!!! That is why we repaired the damage to your voice box. So that your daughter will live! Praise me to her, for she shall lead us to glory!!!"

"This sick little blonde is insane!" "I know you can't accept this. But humanities' ability to adapt is why he have survived. And soon being a metahuman will be the norm! Being the next level of evolution will be common and desirable. It's what the Germans failed to understand. It is genetic absorption and diversity that leads to a master race, not worthless primitive genetic homogeniality! And soon a better, superior race of humanity shall emerge! The new Titanites shall return and master the solar system of Sol! So swears Elizabeth Anne Summers of the Titanite House of Em!!!"

Liz Summers was pleased with the progress of the birth. Soon the baby would be born. Lillian had served her purpose in keeping the White Martians at bay. Her beautiful bride Satsu was waiting for her as they met Lena Luthor. Lena was still adapting to her circumstances, following her kidnapping by the Daxamites. She now had a baby as a result of the machinations of Rhea. The baby between her and Prince Mon-El. Sadly, Elizabeth was able to confirm the baby was no Titanite. The boy was Daxamite in all ways except vulnerability to pure lead.

This stood in contrast to the Prince. He was now female, invulnerable to lead, but potentially a Titanite. He had strange abilities, like electrical vision, allowing him to repair and restore mechanical devices like vehicles and data centre system, but not copper like telephone cables (http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Comics_Vol_1_282). Nevertheless Prince Mon-El of Daxam (http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Andrea_Brooks) now known as Monica Elliot would serve her purpose as Elizabeth's plan came to fruition.

End of Recap

"So what brings me here, Ms and Ms Summers?" "Well, Ms Luthor as you know we have recently taken over Lord Industries since Mr Lord's unexpected retirement." Satsu beamed at her lady love. Mr Lord would in fact never return from said retirement. "But we have a problem with a certain misogynist....Morgan Edge." Lena's eyes narrowed at the mention of her mortal foe. "Since Mr Edge is a rival of us both, I thought we could discuss a mutually beneficial arrangement. Namely acquiring the 60% of Catco Worldwide Media between us since Ms Grant has become Press Secretary to the President.

"How would that help us?" asked Lena. Elizabeth grinned as she lifted Satsu unto her lap. "Because I plan to use the powerful influence of Catco to undermine confidence in Edge Incorporated, thus bringing down the share price and buying up enough of the company to dismiss Morgan. It just takes a few bad articles to weaken public confidence in a company. Before you know it....we will have another Enron on our hands!"

Lena felt conflicted. Whatever her issues with Edge, this seems highly unethical. "I understand your concerns. Especially since Cat Grant is a known lover of your mother and a vocal opponent of Morgan Edge..." "I'm sorry, Cat Grant and my mother are what?" Elizabeth nodded. "A friend sent to this to me!" Lena stared at the screen, pointed out by Elizabeth. There was blood everywhere. Lena bit back a gasp when she saw Henshaw's head making beeping and whirring sounds as the light slowly left his red, glowing right eye. And then naked was her mother....pregnant mother...being taken by a grinning Cat Grant. The Queen of all Media's hand was throughly wedged against her mother's love organ. "As I said, I can understand why you might perceive.." "I'm in!" exclaimed Lena. She didn't know why, bit this angered her. Cat Grant had touched what only her late father had the right to touch. Seizing her company seemed rigt and fair, both as a business decision and in her late father's honour. "Perfect!" grinned Elizabeth.

Cat Grant relaxed as she observed the young woman. "Soon you shall rise, my sister!" She paused, before changing her form. Power had enjoyed the touch pf Lillian Luthor. If she survived birthing the Daxamite princess she would take her from the Titanite. She alone had awoken of the Worldkillers. Her power was far greater than the hybrid Xander Summers. She had reached a level few had. And soon the Worldkillers would rule all, even the alien lord Darkseid would fall. Her sister had even breed, a small child, not even 14 years of age was born. She too would one day be a Worldkiller. For now, she had to withdraw. She still needed to check on Purity and Pestilence.


	4. Catchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We flash to Kara (known as Kara-Red) and Allura as they debate the best way to stop the forces of Darkseid. Meanwhile Kara the Traveller, henceforth referred to as Kara-38 continues to search for a way home.

Kara-Red stood by the chambers as she pondered what Allura had said. She called herself the daughter of Cat Grant and Kara Zor-El. She was the father of the one who did all this. She didn't doubt it was true. But she was still shocked. What would she say to Cat? "Wait, is Cat pregnant now?" Kara suspected she was. Pregnant from their first time! What did that mean for Cat?

Allura monitored the screen. She could see there would be more than one interdimensional traveller on their way. "The Kara Zor-El from the Daxamite Invasion World - Universe 13478938B will be leaving the Polyamorous Universe 1351287369C. And it seems, she will be coming here. We shall see what she and Barry Allen of Universe 1B shall bring." "Allura, can we talk just the two of us?" asked Sara. Allura's eyes changed as she turned to face her paramour.

"You are going to be born now. So what happens now? You are going away, are you?" Allura shook her head. "After I took on the Wayne skin, I made small alterations of myself; so I could exist as an individual, not as a temporal anomaly or duplicate. So I will exist independently. And I will ensure that my nightmare world never comes to be!"

"Will the Bat force keep you as the Batman? Or choose another? You said it chooses Wayne before. Will there be two of you now? I know you are the Batman. But do the changes alter things?" Allura pulled Sara to her lips. "Nothing changes. I am still Batman, whether the Bat chooses Wayne or not. I have a request." "Anything!" replied Sara, happy and relieved to have Allura back. "I need to take your DNA. May I please have one of your beautiful hairs? It is impo..." Sara pulled a hair off and hand it to Allura before she could finish. "I love you, Allura. You have my complete trust!" Allura's lips trembled before they crashed into Sara's. "I love her too much!" realised Allura.

"The girl is beautiful!" thought Galatea as the alien and the human fought. The alien ends it by calling her self-centred, selfish, cowardly and bitchy. The girl struggled to maintain her icy demeanour as the alien stomped off. "Her loss!" declared Galatea, cosying up to her. "Agreed! So who are you?" asked the girl. "An alien shapeshifter looking for a good time! My name is Linda Lee or at least that is one of them. But people call me Alex Danvers." "And why is that, Linda?" enquired the girl, shaking her hand.

"Because I shapeshifted into a human federal agent by that name to approach you!" The girl smirked, the alien girl forgotten. "So Linda Lee, what do you really look like?" "Come back with me and find out!" she whispered back. "I might just do that!" grinned back the girl. "My name is Maggie, by the way!" "Did I mention that I can read minds, Detective Maggie Sawyer? A girl has to be careful with her breakable heart, after all." Maggie's eyes widened briefly; before nodding. "What am I thinking now, Linda Lee?" Galatea replied by pinning the pretty detective against the bar wall, lips and hands in full motion.

“It looks like my 1351287369C friend Nimeuh Zed will advise her how to get here. From here; she can save her World. That is the only method to save us all from the enemy. Sara…I don’t want to lose you too!” Sara pressed herself against Allura. “I am not going anywhere!” Allura smiled at her, before her smile faded. “Then arrangements will need to happen. I will need to create a clone of yours to impregnate. This way, we can raise our child together. To ensure that I fulfil my obligations to the Bat and keep you! Together, we can succeed!” “That is all I ever wanted, my love!” declared Sara. As their lips and tongues intertwined, Allura felt certain; that she could save all concerned.

Nimeuh assumed her pagan sorceress form as she spied the Mag arguing with Lucy. She rolled her eyes. “I thought you were entertaining me, Tina darling?” she enquired. “I was ready to give you a whirl, but I needed to have a talk, love! Lucy, mate, you’re buggering up my night with this luscious bird!” Nimeuh shook her head. “If this is about the Supergirl of Earth 13478938B; just use this and she can return home!” Lucy took the whirling blue ball with a grin on her face. The Mag looked put out. “Zed love, I was negotiating for another bird to bang! I know you’re always up for another root!” Nimeuh sighed. “You are three seconds away from a sore bum! So step off!” 

Kara-38 stared at the strange whirling blue ball. “So how does this work, exactly?” "Well just say that you want to return home to Earth and you will!" declared Nimeuh, her hand inside Mag's bikini bottoms. Kara-38 paused. "I really want to say goodbye to everyone!" "The spell won't last. If you don't go now, who knows how long you will be here!" Kara-38 was about to point out that she still had the transporter, until she noticed Iris fidgeting.

<"Iris?" "She doesn't want to tell you love, but your inter-dimensional warpy thing is completely buggered!" Iris glared at the Mag. Yet Kara-38 noticed the uneasiness. "Iris!" Iris looked sheepish, but handed her the device. It was missing several pieces and looked charred. "Sorry." was all she could say. Kara-38 took a deep breath. "Tell the others...especially Aunt...Astra, that I am so happy to have met them!" Kara felt the warn affection of the women hugging her. It felt so nice to have such good friends, regardless of the world. "Ahem, better go now, Supergirl. It will take at least 3 months to get another spell ready!" Kara-38 reluctantly ended the cuddle. And disappeared into the light.

Kara-Red spun around to face a flying girl, carrying a small blonde woman in her underwear. "Greeting Kara Zor-El of Krypton. I trust that you have questions for me?" Kara-Red paused, unable to keep herself from articulating the obvious. "So you're my daughter? Not Bruce Wayne!" "Correct." replied Allura. "And another Kara from an alternate universe is coming?" "That is also correct." Kara-Red tried to do some mental calculation. "And your mother Cat is pregnant with you now?" "Yes. I altered the red kryptonite to ensure that the result was different. This way, you never threw her off her balcony. She is no longer human, her inactive foreign genes will activate. So will my brother's!" Kara stared at her, before the word 'foreign' clicked.

"So Cat has alien ancestors?" Allura nodded. "And I have children now. All of Wayne's would be children are now like me, new Kryptonian. Your dreams were as a result of the temporal changes. You saw different futures, possibilities, worlds. Now a new World await us all. One where the enemy, Darkseid can be pushed back. His power is so vast, he can create weaker versions of himself to compete in various multiverses. To save ours, we must push back. He and his furies can only be beaten by an army. An army of New Kryptonians!"

"Allura, this is crazy!" "You do not yet understand. Everyone you hold dear was in my future destroyed! The only way to survive is to do what I have done. To do what it requested of me!" "It, who or what is it?" "I AM DARKNESS! I....AM THE NIGHT! I....AM....BATMAN!" "Ally, come back to me!" Kara-Red winced as her future daughter pulled the pantie clad policewoman into a tender embrace. What did this mean for the World?

Kara-38 looked around. It was a large facility, filled with multiple lead lined doors. "Just great!" she muttered. Someone had clearly been expecting her. She paused, focusing on the meditation techniques that Jonn taught her. She heard something, more than one something. The whirring of a machine and ...people.

She flew towards them, breaking door after door until she bounced away. She hit the ground hard, a bruise actually forming on her tender rear. She slowly rose, rubbing the area through her skirt, before she looked at the door. The metal was undamaged but different. The entite room was made of this same substance. Behind the metal was lead. And she could hear people talking. Clearly this was designed to keep her out. A quick blast of heat vision, followed by a punch did not change the door at all. A quick exhale of freezr breath had the same effect. Kara paused as she analysed the area. She couldn't punch, freeze or melt it. She wasn't the Flash, so she couldn't vibrate in. She couldn't burrow her way in, either. She needed to find the release mechanism to open the door.


	5. Thrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Thrust. We leave Allura's World and the Polyamorous World to focus on Kara-38's absence in Universe 38B. This takes place after the Daxamite Invasion and focuses on an alternate Season 3. Mon-El is now Monica Elliot, thanks to Mxy. No Legion at present.

How many worlds had he been on? There were said to be 53 Multiverses, but he had been to far more. The war against the Vermin and the Blight had been damaging indeed. Now he waited as he always did. For two thousand years, he had waited. His body had hollowed significantly and he was battered, bruised and near broken. It wouldn't be long now. Could young Elizabeth undo the mess? Paragon had fallen, Lord Paragon had fallen. He had seen various versions of the Leader of the Titanites fall. He had more codexes than anyone could imagine. But Venus, Mercury, Neith, Titan, Triton, Pluto and Charon remained uninhabited. The sword of Blessed Andromeda remained without a host. Now here, he had what seemed like a final chance to remake his people. If only, the work could succeed. But nothing had worked, now 2022 years into his endeavours in thus universe, Thrust feared his time might be up.

Lena kept waiting. Her anger remained unabated. The announcement could still not go ahead. Changes could still happen to derail everything. How she hated him! "You worry too much!" Elizabeth Summers and her wife Satsu remained relaxed. They were confident their representatives would do the job. Lena wished she could display the same confidence. She had always been good at this, but right now her confidence was absent. If only Kara was there. All she could do was wait. And hope, that the meeting went their way. Elizabeth wasn't the least bit concerned. The partnership with Power was unexpected, but welcome. Power had helped herself a few times to Lillian since the defeat of Rhea, but it didn't matter. Elizabeth had her Satsu, Savitar and his dimensions of monsters had been weakened. Soon, her people would thrive.

"There is still no answer. You will just have to wait, Mon-El!" Honestly, Alex was at her wit's end. Since the disappearance of Rhea; Kara's job to help Barry with Savitar should have been easy. The appearance of Mxy had prevented that. Now Kara was god knows where and Mon-El was having a temper tantrum and possibly his period since his transformation into a woman. The test on the baby created by Rhea comprising of Mon-El and Lena's dna had simply added to the chaos. And with her fiancee's pregnancy...pregnant with her child; Alex was having trouble coping. Coupled with Maggie's less than happy about her said pregnancy; things were overwhelming to say the least. Jonn was on a mission to Mars, who knew when he and Lyra would return? She wished Kara was here to help, but for now, she would focus on making sure National City would be safe for her return.

Mon-El was glad that he and his child had survived the Lead bomb. But he needed Kara more than ever since his transformation and new powers. Was this a punishment for all his actions? Had he just made things worse for her witg all his issues? He needed to know where he stood with Kara, especially since he was a female father for the time being. He struggled to share custody of his son, who technically was King of Daxam. How would his former people react? Apparently the survivors had taken over an uninhabited planet in the Vega System. Despite everything, he still wanted what was better for his people. As his father Lar had wanted. He prayed for him everyday. He had wishes that he had been a more worthy son. And a better boyfriend to Kara? His most recent period had caused considerably damage to their apartment, he had to work hard to repair it. And little Zac Lars Elliot deserved only the best. If only they could have thought of a name closer to Zor. Still he felt proud of his child and hoped Kara would want a place in the child's life. Somehow, he wanted to become the best family woman he could be!

She smiled as she observed her. Pestilence clearly had a way with the ladies. The Central City orphan had amassed a large following, including three lovers of her own. She recognised forner FBI Agent Ava Lance, a metahuman who could make copies of herself with different abilities. There was ex-Interpol Agent Nyssa Raatko; ex-leader of Birds of Prey Division; who had enhanced senses. And finally, Dr Lindsay Carlisle, who had the power to heal and regenerate herself and others. Cat Grant watched as Pestilence put them all on the ground, before removing their underwear. Pestilence's host was Sara Lance, a crime lord, infamous for murdering Ra Al-Ghul and his successor Damien Dahrk. Since her adopted family was murdered by Dahrk when she was 15; Pestilence had become quite the Legend. Her own crime army, the Sirens dominated Central City. "Hello, Power!" Cat turned to spy Pestilence grinning her. "I have been waiting. We should talk after I bed my women! My Siren army has been busy. Central City will soon be cleansed of evil. My death Totem shall see to that!" declared Pestilence. "Aren't you concerned about Mallus?" The little blonde grinned in reply. "Reign and I spent 9 and 11 years in statis. How long did it take you before you possessed Cat Grant?" "It took 21 years." Pestilence grinned wider. "Mallus took time to beat. But it was not that long. Mallus was Savitar. And I have 6 Totem bearers in my Siren army. The Air Totem with Zari, the Spirit Totem with my Ava, the Earth Totem with Nora..." "You have Nora Dahrk with you despite killing her father?" "She tastes like honeyed milk." replied the Totem bearing Worldkiller. "The Fire Totem with my Lindsay and the Water Totem with my Nyssa. I keep my lovers and Totems close, especially since they are the same. Love is the greatest Disease. If you will excuse me, sister; it's time for me to spread!

Lillian hated this, hated the sight of her naked body. She couldn't move, she couldn't make a sound...even blinking was impossible. She just stared at the mirrored ceiling as the rays filled her body with nutrients. How long would she live as a prisoner of Summers? Would Cat Grant take her as a sex slave? Where was that rapist Daxamite? Did she even want to live? All she could was think. Nothing else was possible. How and when had Rhea captured her? How many times had she been taken by her? With her hormones racing to her shame...did Rhea have a nice, well maintained womanhood whose secretions could impregnate her? Did she have male equivalent parts? She simply had nothing left, but to wonder...how can I endure?

Rhea awoke to find two more young women, both small, one with blood coloured hair, the other of spun gold. She hated this, but the alternative was worse. All three were nude in the lead encased cell. Any attempt to escape would be painful indeed. Rhea strove confidently towards the girls who spread their legs. They were new, so clearly not with child. At least this way, Daxam could live on. She licked her fingers slowly, covering them with saliva. She watched each girl, their arousal clear. The Titanite always chose girl lovers. Who or what they were; Rhea didn't care. She simply copulated with them and was left food and water as a result. Offensive as it was for a Queen of Daxam to be reduced to a breeding creature; she endured. She would escape somehow and make the Titanite pay.

Alexander landed on Venus with a purpose. The fulfilment of dreams. He could feel at least 115 genetic Codexes spread throughout the planet. But Thrust had been unable to resurrect their people. He lacked the means, the energy and the time to fulfil the rebirth. Alexander had no such problems. Once the final plan was inplemented, their people would return. He looked ahead, using his energy tracking skills to find the dimension traveller.

He smiled when he saw him working at Maat Mons. The powerful mountain-vca was the perfect place to begin the inevitable. "Lord Thrust!" he cried out. Despite the lack of air impending the sound, Thrust turned his attention towards the hybrid. Xander approached the ailing hybrid, his focus clear. He handed the elderly powerhouse, the message. A smile appeared on the ancient one's face. At last, it was possible! He nodded as the other man focused his power. Both men's fists connected with each other as energy flowed and crackled between them. Lightning flowed and exploded around them. With a final switch of the device, Xander Summers released the final surge of power. The explosion caused the planet to shake. Dust flew, obstructing all views of the area. The ground shook before the noiseless screech of collapse echoed through the area. An unexpected gust of wind cleared the space. The once great volcano was gone. Xander Summers rose slowly. He felt weary, his Martian skin, completely exposed. But the glow confirmed what Alexander had hoped. The codexes were being activated. The vermin should tremble. Lord Thrust had succeeded in death.


End file.
